Show Me Then, Saiyan Prince!
by TheseScarlettSins
Summary: It's Not Because of that'scarred weakling'I suffer!It's because My Heart is Burning for Someone as cold as you!She said as tears fell from her sapphire eyes & onto his shoulder.He Held her in Disbelief,Someone actually cared for the Saiyan Prince..[BV]
1. Solemn Once Again

**Disclaimer:**** I do Not Own DBZ whatsoever, so behave and don't sue me. **

* * *

**Show Me Then, Saiyan Prince!**

Bitter had been these past few days without him. I pace alone in my dark, solemn room, my arms folded infront of me. I look out to the window, it's past midnight. It's pitch black, all I could see is the bright lights of stars glistening light years away from me, just like my hope and happiness. Who am I? I'm Bulma Briefs. A tired, heart broken genius. That sums it up roughly. The open window from my room allowed a cold rush of air to seep through me, I shudder. I look out from the opening towards the silent city layed across infront of me. Goku's life was way easier. He was a brave, a strong warrior who had been through hell and back. Yet everytime he'd come back, he at least had a loving wife to return to.That sudden thought of my childhood friend illuminated my mind for a split second. My face dropped sad once more, I sigh.

"He found his one true love, and has a son. I'm older than him, and all I could ever obtain was a half committed boyfriend who cheated on me more than took me out to eat," those words pierced my heart more bitterly than said. " Another night awake Bulma, and yet he doesn't care or acknowledge that you suffer. How pathetic.."

I told myself. I closed the window and walked from it to my midnight companions..somethings I call Vodka and wine. I pulled off the cap of the bottle and drank a long sip.

I was alone.

Ever since that future kid came, and told everyone about the killer androids, I have been alone. They all went off training miles away without bothering to visit once. My only company was my sorried excuse of a boyfriend, my parents and my machines. I would bother including the arrogant Prince of Saiyans himself, but all I got from him was '_Woman! Make Me Food Now!' _or '_Woman! Fix those Damn machines! They're useless to me if they can't handle my strength!_' We never could fufill a full, decent conversation.

Better being alone than with bad Company they say.

I beg a differ.

Anyone would suite me good company right now..even it being Vegeta himself. _Ha_. Yes, surely I would expect him to waltz in here, and offer to keep me company. I have a better chance of destroying the androids than that. I took another gulp of that strong, clear liquid. I do wonder to myself though.. Here I am mourning over some guy, and yet that hothead who's probably training his arse off in that chamber continous on with life making nothing of it. I don't mean of me, but of himself. I've noticed he's always alone. I've never heard from any of the guys that he's had a lover anywhere. How does he do it? Maybe Saiyans have stronger endurance against emotions than humans. Then again there is Goku..but then again he wasn't raised in the planet Vegeta or by Frieza..he was raised here. Whatever it was, I would sure like to know how he did it. And off I fell into slumber. The liquour served well to aide me to sleep.

Bottle at hand, and body on the floor, she sleeps solemnly, alone and distressed.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah what?! I know..short chapter --.--;; what can I say? Ermm. sorry!? Well this is just an introduction, you kinda get the feeling how she is right now ..right?!

Crowd: NO!

GAH! Meanies..well I will update soon! I pwomise. ;;


	2. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer: No, Non and No I do not own DBZ.**

Buahahahaw! YESH! As PROMISED. :DD Ohh yeah, I decided to make it 1st, and 3rd person. Why? Ionno, I'm wierd, bare with me pleease? I promise this one is longer.

* * *

"Bulma? Bulma Deary!" was all she heard as her eyes fluttered open.

"M-mom?!" she said in an alarmed voice.

It was Bunny. "Oh dear hunny! You slept on the floor again. And just look at all those bottles. My, my Bulma, you sure drank a lot last night!" she said and put a hand on her cheek.

Bulma looked around, she was right. Bottles layed scattered on the floor, the whole room was a mess. Her sheets were wrinkled and undone. Hell, nothing was in its proper place, including herself.

"Oh..," she said and managed to pull herself up,"I suppose I did.." her words trailed off.

"Do you want some tea and breakfast?" she offered her a plate full of delicious looking cookies, and a hot cup of tea.

Bulma looked away," I'm..sorry mom, I don't have an appetite..infact," she put a hand over her mouth," I feel..pretty sick...!" she got up and ran across the hall to the bathroom.

"It's a hungover," Bunny said and walked across the hall to see her daughter. "My My Bulma! Oh dear, should I fetch the medecine for your upset stomach?"

"More like.." she said between gags," a whole new stomach..mines pretty..messed up right now.."

With another 'oh my' Bunny walked back downstairs, seeing Vegeta on his way up.

"Seems Bulma is having a bad morning. Hello Vegeta," she said in her cheerful tone of voice as usual.

"Hello," he mumbled. He walked by the bathroom,"Humans. They have pathetic stomachs," he said.

After a dreadful half an hour, Bulma rose from her cramped position. She felt as if she'd thrown up what she ate three days ago. She sighed, and pulled herself up to the mirror. She looked awful! Her hair was in a knotty mess, her eyes seemed bloodshot, dark bags laid below her eyes..she looked away.

"All I need in a quick, cold shower!" she said and stepped into the tub without realizing she didn't have any extra clothes when she got out.

She led the cold water run down her tired body. This would surely wake her up. She turned off the knozzle, grabbed a towel and stepped out. She looked around, then realized how completely idiotic she was.

"Gah! Where's..." she said searching around," Damn me! I forgot the clothes.."

She stood there for a few seconds, then sighed," Well..I'll just run across the hall to my room! It isn't that far, and I doubt anyone is outside! Yes..that's it!" she said and opened the door.

She peeked outside, nobody was in sight. Running as fast as she could, she sprinted from the bathroom heading for her room. As soon as she touched the knob, and instant sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. That however soon changed when she realized the door was locked. Her eyes widened, "Whhhaaat?!"

She frantically tried to open it, it was all hopeless. _Mother probably closed it or something_ she thought. Next best thing to do? Go to another room! Where to? All where either: Locked, empty, labs, or...Vegeta's. Haha! Noo way, she'd rather be there wet, naked and cold than to go to Vegeta's room. However desperate times called for desperate measures.

She ran downstairs.

"Mom!" she yelled nearly knocking the cup of tea off her mother's hand.

"Bulma?" she said," What are you doing?"

"Walking around the house half naked. WHAT DO YOU THINK!"she said irritated," Did you lock my room?!"

Her mom paused for a moment," Oh, I suppose I did. I thought that was the lab room," she put a hand on her cheek and smiled," Silly me. HeeHee."

"Grr..." Bulma's teeth cleanched together tightly," Give me the key."

"Oh..now where did I put that key?" she asked.

Bulma nearly wanted to choke or break someone..or something by this time. "Nevermind then, I'll just go to your room and grab something yours."

"That's across the building dear," she finally managed to say something smart.

"WHAT! Ughhh...forget it, I'll bust down that door myself if I have to," she said sluggishly. She grabbed a kitchen knife and walked back upstairs.

This is horrible, and yet so stupid. She held the knife between the handle and the lock of the door. She tried breaking the lock, but it was useless. After three minutes of futile trying, she lost her temper.

"Oh damn this to hell!" She yelled and started kicking the door," Open up you piece of shit!"

"What is all this infernal racket woman!" Vegeta said.

"GAH!!!" Bulma screamed," LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!" she turned bright red.

Vegeta looked suprised, and raised an eyebrow." What is your problem woman!?"

"My problem is that you can't look at me right now!" she said screaming louder, "Look away will ya!"

"Whatever," he said and passed by her.

"Hey wait Vegeta," she said in a quiet voice.

He stopped, and without looking back he said,"What."

Bulma blushed a bit," Can you open this door for me please? I kinda needa get dressed..Please?"

She sounded so innocent, he humphed though. "What do I look like? The handyman?!"

"Oh c'mon give me a break! Its the least you can do after what I do for you!" she yelled back.

He growled and raised his hand to the door, Bulma shrieked," No No! No Blasting!!" She ran up to him and stood infront of him and her door. His hand was inches away from her breasts. He looked away and put his hand down. What an awkward moment this was for him. Vegeta walked passed her, clasped on tight to the knob and turned it, breaking it into two.

"There you go, now stop pestering me woman," he said pushed the door open with his index finger.

"Thankyou Vegeta! You're a lifesaver!" she said and was about to hug him when she stopped," Uh..yeah, I'll owe you a hug once I'm dressed," she winked.

Vegeta nearly blushed, but his pride redeemed making him look away. "Humph!" he said and began to walk away," Humans, can't seem to do anything right."


	3. Stubborn are We?

**Disclaimer: Dani Does not Own DBZ.**

* * *

For someone who never really had her hair very long, Bulma quickly combed her hair till it gave a sleek, shiny look. That azure coloured hair touched her shoulders tenderly. With a bit of mascara, and a light application of blush, and her signature lipstick she was set to go. She chose to wear an orange coloured cotton tank top, and dark blue jeans that hugged her curves tightly. 

"You're stellar Bulma Briefs!" she said as she glanced at the mirror.

Why has she suddenly felt so cheerful this morning? Perhaps that cold shower did its job? Nah, she knew better, yet somewhere deep inside of her dreaded that the reason her mood shot upright involved a snobby prince with onyx coloured eyes and matching spiky hair. She shook the thought off, and walked downstairs.

Bulma poured some cold orange juice into a clear glass. What a good taste she flavoured compared to the disgusting taste of vomit. The thought of her morning made her stomach bring an uncomfortable feeling. She glanced outside._ He was in that cursed training room once again_. You would think he would learn from the explosion that nearly killed him, lest I say badly injured him due to his arrogance. He denied that he had been hurt, yet I saw the blood and his body limping for a few days. Those saiyans though, they recover very quickly, and yet he never said a thankyou. I didn't mind, it was Vegeta afterall. Although, I would have minded if that was Yamcha. If that guy was not to say a simple thankyou, hell, I'd dump him faster than you can say Kami! Speaking of that ex-thief, where could he be? We had a fight days ago, but it was nothing out of the ordinary considering our troubled relationship.

Remembering him made her mood suddenly drop into sadness once again. Her smile dissapeared, leaving a lonely trace of misery back into her heart. Bulma walked outside, instantly feeling the cold breeze through her body. She looked up, noticing the skies were gloomy gray, _perhaps it was going to rain_? She glanced at the training room Vegeta was hard at work in. She should warn him of the upcoming storm, lest he gets out, and gets soaked. She took a few steps towards the room, but stopped herself. Why does she even care? It's not like he's going to listen to her! A few raindrops upon his royal highness won't break him!No, she must at least try, he can become very ill. She knocked on the door, but of course he couldn't hear her.

Bulma returned to her lab, and using her computer, made a digital screen of herself inside the room. She saw him fighting against the robots she had built with the exact compacity to endure the Prince's blows.

"Vegeta!" she said.

He ignored her, and continued fighting.

"Vegeta! Listen will you?!" she insisted once more.

He growled and looked back," What do you want woman! I'm training!" he yelled back.

"There's going to be a storm. Please come inside the building," she said.

He looked at her, his eyes were emotionless. His whole body was soaked in sweat. All this made her blush, perhaps deaf too since she didn't hear his rude reply.

"Wait..what?" she ignorantly asked.

"I said mind your own buisness woman, and leave me alone!"

Her forhead wrinkled as she turned red," Mind my own buisness?! How dare you! You! YOU!" she said pointing her index finger at him," Come inside now Vegeta!"

"No!" he said and flew away from the floating screen.

Bulma sighed in desperation," Please! You don't understand. It's quite a large storm, that room might malfunction in a severe weather storm like this."

"You're room might be fine if that's what you're worried about," he sternly replied.

" It's not the room!" Bulma quickly shot back," I can rebuild one anytime, it's you that I'm worried a-" Her eyes widened.

Her hands shot infront of her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Vegeta raised a brow, and looked back at her in confusion," Me?" he asked in his husky voice.

She turned a bright shade of pink," Uh..well I guess so you're a person afterall..and it's normal to care for a person's wellbeing and everything.." she mumbled.

"Thanks but no Thanks woman. I think a full blooded saiyan as myself can survive this planet's weak weather," he replied," So leave me alone."

"C'mon. Saiyans are still as vulnerable to disease as humans are! You heard that future kid say even Goku died of a heart disease in the future. Now please just get out."

"No! Kakarott might have suffered from a feeble disease, but I will not!"

"Vegeta!"

"Go away!!" he snapped.

Bulma clenched her teeth tightly,"That's it Vegeta! You forced me to do this!" she said as she pushed a button above a blue lever.

"What?!"

The room when pitch black, the sudden gravity came from 300 to normal in seconds. Vegeta almost flew out of balance with the sudden change. He growled. "Damn you woman! Turn it on!" he yelled.

The door suddenly opened, the light nearly blinded him.

"I'm sorry but you forced me! Now, come out of there, and inside right away!" Bulma said as she stepped inside.

"No one gives me orders!" he said and crossed his arms.

"You're worse than a child you know that right Vegeta!" Bulma said as her patience grew thin with the Saiyan Prince.

"Child! Ha! That's a first. You're nobody to demand me anything or call me anything. Now turn this blasted room back on so I can continue with my training!" His hands dropped by his sides.

"No!"

"Do it!" His hands turned into a tight fist.

"No!" Bulma crossed her arms.

"Grr. Damn you and this planet!" he said, and walked past her outside.

"Hey wait!" she said walking behind him," Where are you going? Don't you want to come inside?"

"No! Now listen for the last time,leave me alone. Damn you! Are you deaf or just slow?"

Bulma gasped," Slow?! Hey listen! If it wasn't for me busting my ass on building those damn machines, you wouldn't have a workout group you know!"

"Whatever," he shot back and flew off.

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! Go get sick! For all I care! Hmph!" she said and walked back inside," Damn you Prince! You're stupid attidude blinds you sometimes from reason!"

* * *

**That's two stubborn people for you. :)**


	4. Memories Do Cause Heartaches

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ.**

**

* * *

**

"That guy, what an ego he has!" she said as she stormed inside the building.

"Are you okay Bulma?" asked her mother," Want some tea to relax? And warm cookies?"

"No Mom..it's okay. I'm not hungry anymore," she said and sat down.

Her mother came and sat next to her with the tray of cookies," What's wrong? Why were you outside?"

Bulma took a cookie and began to poke it with her finger," I was telling Vegeta to come inside since there's going to be a storm, but Mr. Ego had to completely ignore me. I shut off the training room, which just made him mad, and he flew off somewhere."

"Oh I see. You care for him don't you hunny?"

Bulma's head shot up," No way mom! The only reason I bothered to tell him was so I don't have to have an all nighter caring after him when he's in bandages!"

Bunny giggled," Oh sure Hunny."

Bulma turned pink again, "Mom! It's true! I could never like Vegeta! Plus I'm with Yamcha!"

She broke the cookie. The crumbled pieces laid on her hands.

"Oh dear," Bunny said.

---------------------------------

Bulma went upstairs to her room. _Yamcha_..that reminded her, he hadn't called or visited. She was so sick of being sad over him! Sick of the liquour, sick of her mornings, sick of him! She grabbed a dark blue sweater, and ran downstairs.

"Where are you off to?" asked Bunny.

"Out. I need some fresh air," Bulma quickly replied.

She threw a capsule which bursted into a red car. Bulma hopped inside and sped off. _Where_? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was get **away**.

**Away **from her home. **Away **from this city. **Away **from Yamcha, where ever he was to be.

As she drove, a few specks of water splattered on her window. Soon enough the specks became thick raindroplets. Damn. It had already started raining. The weather sure does bring her mood down. She took the highway that led through the desert region of the city. As she drove, she remembered all the fights they've had.

flashbacks

"Yamcha! What are these?!" she said and threw a shirt at him.

"What! It's my shirt!"

"Yes you dope I know that! Why are there lipstick on them?!"

"It's yours what are you talking about!"

"It's pink Yamcha, for fuck sakes I wear red! You cheater! Liar!"

She began pounding her fists against his chest.

"Calm down! What's your problem! You're paranoid!" he would yell back holding her wrists.

Or..

"You're late Yamcha.." she said.

"I Know, I'm sorry babe, things showed up," he bent for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"I waited over two hours. I'm suprised I didn't leave.."

"I'm sorry! What more do you need to hear?!"

"That's all I hear from you! Sorry doesn't always cut it! It's more _cliche _now than anything! Yamcha, where are you all the time? I call, you don't answer. I go to your house, you're never there."

"Quit being nosy godamnit Bulma! I can't stand you sometimes!"

"I'm your girlfriend what are you talking about!"

"Yeah, and that's all you'll ever be if you keep acting like this!" he said and walked off.

All she remembered after was crying, standing crying her heart out, but he never glanced back.

Her grapple on the steering wheel became tighter as her thoughts flooded her mind. All she dreamed of when she was smaller was to have the perfect boyfriend. That's why she went off on that journey to search for all of the seven dragonballs with Goku. She found Yamcha, but he didn't always make her happy. She was sure he'd cheated several times. Why was she still with him?!

The rain made the window blurry, she turned on the windshield wipers.

Why was a very good question. Something she didn't seem to understand.

Tears swelled in her eyes.

Did she love Yamcha so much that she endured his unfaithfullness? Is that the reason she chose to drink her pain away?

He never cared..

He didn't ever bother looking back.

He knew I was crying, all he could do was hold me and say all those were lies.

He repeated again and again he never cheated.

He told me lies.

**Lies**.

How can I be so sure? I caught him in his dishonesty. He denied it of course.

"It's not how you saw it Bulma!"

"Yamcha! I'm not blind and stupid! What do you take me for!"

"Damnit Bulma! You always imagine things!"

She slapped him," Fuck you Yamcha! You're right! I do imagine things. I imagined you as the perfect guy for me, and only me. Now I realize It's been a stupid lie. Just like you!"

She had said and walked off.

Pathetic. She had been so pathetic. The tears spilled over from her eyes and ran down her cheek. The warm, heartached tears were followed by many more.

The rain became more heavy.

She wiped them, but as in a flood, more replaced the dried ones. She let out a cry. Her throat burned.

"Damnit Yamcha!" she yelled.

The tears made her vision blurry for a second, but that second was enough to lose her concentration on the road. She had been speeding, well over 30 miles above the limit which was 60. Bulma lost control of the car, and flew off the road, crashing into the nearby cliffs.

An explosion was heard, but hushed by the beating sounds of the rain hitting against the cold metal and pavement.

* * *


	5. My Hero?

**Disclaimer: Dani does not own DBZ. -shakes head sadly-**

* * *

People had stopped to look at the collision of the car with the cliffs of the nearby moutains. Bulma managed to escape with her quick launching seat, something she installed on all her vehichles not too long ago. She unbuckled her seat, taking in the view around her. She looked back, the accident was a few hundred feet away.

The rain continued to pour down on her.

She ran to a nearby cave, something she found all too welcoming. All her capsules were lost in the car, so her only way home was none. The cave was very cold, dark and quiet. _Hopefully there wasn't any hungry animal._ She knelt on the cold ground, her shoulders and legs shivered as the wind continued to blow against her wet body.

"Now you've done it Bulma...," she told herself as she continued to shiver unwillingly.

Bulma looked out at the pouring rain. The drops clashed against the dry dirt of the desert, mud puddles were forming all around. No use going out, all she would get was hypothermia and a cold. The road was too far to run or walk, everything else was just desert and moutains. She closed her eyes, and tried to remain calm. All was futile, the cold was biting at her with it's icy wrath. It slowly began to numb her fingers. _Oh kami, how am I getting out of this one.._ She wrapped her arms around her legs, and began to rock back in forth, as if seeking some warmth in this movement. Her eyes remained closed, even her eyelids were feeling numb.

She suddenly heard a noise from within the cave. She froze. Her head began to turn in all directions, trying to see if she could spot who the noise belonged to. Suddenly she heard a low growling sound. She was past the shrieking point, if there was a creator who made that big of a sound, there was no way she was going to keep it company.

"Gahh!" she yelled and ran outside the cave, caring less if it was still pouring as ever.

Her head shot up in the air, she saw him! It was a streak of golden light streaming through the sky. It must be Vegeta, Goku or Gohan considering it only appears when someone is super saiyan. She squinted, trying to see who it was, but only got droplets hitting her face.

"Hey! HEY!!!!" She yelled as she waved her arms running after him," Gohan! Goku! Vegeta! WAIT! Please! Whoever you are! Please! Please! Please.." her voice died in her throat.

The cold was unbearable, and with now her whole body wet, she was having trouble getting oxygen into her lungs. It felt as she was going to freeze as she stopped and collapsed on the floor. Her knees were sinking into the moist dirt. She sat shivering, she couldn't move, nor stand again. She desperately tried to breathe, but the water would not stop soaking into her clothes, her chest felt cold and numb.

"You are pathetic you know that woman," a low husky voice said.

Bulma's eyes brightened up with hope, he had seen her afterall. She lifted her head, and surely it was him, he had come to her rescue, or so she thought.

"Vegeta.." her voice died again to a soft whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked standing infront of her.

Bulma tried to swallow, but her throat felt a throbbing pain deep inside of it," I crashed. I'm stranded..please help me."

"And why should I?" he said and bent down to look at her face.Her cheeks were flushed pink, but her lips shivered turning pale pink. Her hair was dripping infront of her face, she was drenched in water, even small droplets clung on her teal lashes.

"Because I'll die here if..if you don't," she replied.

"I know that you idiot. Why the hell, is what I'm asking, are you doing outside in the rain instead of popping one of your stupid capsules and speeding off somewhere."

"Vegeta, quit being an ignorant bastard. If I had my fucken capsules I wouldn't be in the middle of nowhere soaked and freezing now would I!" her voice suddenly managed to strengthen as her anger rose.

He laughed," Thought you were dieing, but I see that the cold has no effect on your pathetic wailing and insults."

Without giving her time to lash back at him, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She would have protested and asked him to carry her infront of him like he would dream her saviour would, but as long as she was away from here, she didn't care. His body was so warm in this cold weather. It amazed her, and comfort her all at once. He was however, going at a rather high pace through the air, making her hair fly forwards along with her sweater revealing her pale back.

"Mind going slower!?" she yelled as she tried pulling her damp sweater down.

"Yes and get more wet from this blasted rain?! Just be quiet before I let you fall!" he yelled.

"You are so inconsiderate Vegeta," she said but decided to be the silent one till this trip was over.

My eyes remained closed until I no longer felt the rain upong my body. I opened my eyes to see that we're back in Capsule Corp, we were miles away, but somehow we arrived in minutes. He still carried me until we were inside, the warmth surrounded me like a blanket. He set me down on the couch, I looked into his eyes, they were blank, just like they've always been.

**

* * *

**

**TBC.**

**Better to have a bit then none right...right?! oO**


	6. Cure These Wounds

**Disclaimer:**** -Raised Sign Reading- Do Not Own DBZ.**

**A/N:**** Yes, I decided to leave the last chapter by itself, and make a new one.Why? Ask my indecisive brain. I'm tired of doing so. o.O**

* * *

It's almost sterile, you would have thought if you stared at his dark eyes, they held no emotion, no remorse...nothing. I don't believe he was all he tried to make everyone believe. I knew deep inside, he held compassion, and just longed to belong to someone. Maybe not emotionally, or physically, but in a way that he felt as if he had someone to return to, and somewhere. His life made me sad in so many ways. From what Goku had told me, being kidnapped by such a monster as Frieza at a young age, and threatened to do his bidding in exchange for not having your father killed...that can change a person no matter how you see it. I couldn't imagine what suffering he went through. He didn't experience true happiness as a boy. No real friends, no hopes, dreams. Losing his home planet must have made it all even worse. He lost his home, all that remained would have been memories of what were, and never of what will be. 

"What?" he asked as he saw that she was staring at him.

His voice interrupting my further thoughts. I blinked, looking at him in confusion," Huh?" was all I could manage to say. _Was I staring?_

"Why are you sitting there looking at me like that," he said more than asked.

_Apparantly I was_. "Oh I..wasn't..I was just thinking.." the words stumbled as I spoke.

He grunted and looked away. "Well you don't have to stare at me when doing so."

"Sorry," I said and looked down.

He didn't reply, just gave me a stare.

"Are you able to stand?" He spoke with his usual tone of voice that showed no concern, but just requested an answer.

I tried lifting myself off the couch, but just found myself stumbling back down. My clothes were weighing me down. I took off my sweater, letting it drop making a splatting sound as it hit the wooden floor..the garment was soaked in water.

"I don't think I can, my clothes feel pretty heavy right now. I can't really feel my legs.." I said.

"Take them off then," he said.

"I can't.."

"Oh come on. I'm not here for babysitting. If you want I'll leave, but I won't be coming back for your rescue," he said coldly.

"I don't really care if you see me or not, I just can't take them off..my pants are too stuck on me.." I replied and tried pulling the pants down, they stuck like a second layer of skin.

He led out an irritated sigh, and walked over infront of me. "Here," he said grabbed both sides of my jeans and lifted me up quickly.

I suddenly was against his hard chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support. I felt intensly weak, I couldn't stand, my legs stood there without supporting my aching weight. My drenched shirt clung to his tight suite as I continued to press against his body. With one quick movement he pulled the pants down, making my legs feel as if twenty pounds had been released from pressuring them.

"You can let go now," he said as his hands stood at his sides. He looked at me, as I lifted my head, our mouths nearly met.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry!" I instantly let go which made me stumble back.

"Apparantly you didn't escape the crash so smoothly," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at his face, trying to figure out the answer.

"Your legs you idiot," he said as he went into the kitchen.

"My legs..?" I looked down.

I was nearly horrified to find that my legs were covered in blood. It wasn't the water that seemed to cling on my skin, it was my own blood.

"H-How...oh Kami..." I said feeling like I was going to faint at the ghastly sight.

" You must have not realized you hurt them," he said as he returned with bandages, and disinfectant.

"What are you talking about? I didn't feel a thing.." I replied.

I trully didn't. I thought I left the crash without a single bruise upon my body.

"You must have had stronger feelings that overshadowed the pain," he said and lifted my leg without permission.

"Yes..perhaps..I didn't feel anything while I was running after you though."

He swiped my left leg with a moist cloth, I winced in pain, jerking my leg back.

"Don't move!" he ordered.

I whimpered, and stretched out my leg once again. With all my might I tried to hold back the burning pain my leg felt at the moment.

"What are you talking about running?"

"Yes. I saw a golden streaking light across the sky, figured it must be you or the others. Since it appears only when someone turns super saiyan."

He stopped wiping, and proceeded with wrapping my leg with bandages. He didn't reply to my explanation.

"You're a fool," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Why is that!" I snapped.

He continued to repeat the same with my right leg. He had a tight grip of my calf as he continued his movement over my aching leg. "It could not have been me you imbecile."

Bulma stared at him, preffering to think before she spoke again. There was anger in his voice. It hit her several seconds later, she wanted to hit herself for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Just be quiet for once," he said and let her leg drop roughly back to the ground.

He stood up, and began to walk away furiously. How dared she remind him that he had not yet turned super saiyan! Her ignorance irritated him, making his blood boil!

"I'm sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to bring up the matter!" Bulma said as she tried to stand, the pain throbbed violently on her legs as her weight began to lay upon them. "But if it wasn't you up there..how did you know I was down there?"

He stopped, and turned," Us Saiyans can sense ki woman, even weak ones like yours. Plus with that damn loud mouth of yours, it's hard to not hear!"

Bulma mouth dropped," How dare you! You jerk!"

"Be quiet. I've had enough of your insults for one day."

Bulma's head dropped again. Why did she even think it was Vegeta or Gohan? Her mind was completely irrational at that moment. It must have been Goku, but why didn't Goku sense her and rescued her instead of Vegeta? She was grateful of course that someone _had _come to her rescue. He must have been closer.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," she softly said.

"I've had enough about your apologies! It's all you know how to do!" he snarled.

The words lashed her as if they were thorns on pricked whip that had wounded her heart. She was about to apologize once more, but she stopped herself. Yamcha had told her similar words when she had apologized, thinking he was cheating on her. Hot tears began to fill her eyes, they strolled down her cheek leaving a glistening trail. She sobbed quietly. Vegeta noticed the sudden change in the woman's attitude.

"What are you whimpering about now!?" he asked trying to figure this enigma of a woman out.

"He told me the same thing," she said between sobs," It seems that's all I do. You don't know what I'm capable of Vegeta!"

"Hmph," was all he said.

Bulma stared at him with her large, glistening eyes. He was so cold, inconsiderate yet this anger wasn't similar as when she was angry at Yamcha.

"Get intro dry clothes instead of crying, and blabbing on unimportant matters," he said and walked upstairs.

Bulma blinked serveral times as she tried to prevent future tears from leaving her eyes. She walked painfully till she stood infront of the stairs. Pressing a button, they elevated down into a single platform. She stepped into it, and it elevated her to the second floor. From there, she continued to walk till she reached her room. Once inside, she seeked dry clothes to replace those damp cold ones she wore.

* * *

**That explains How He Found Her for those That asked. :)**


	7. Aiding

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ or ever shall.**

* * *

_Death in one, two, three steps away farther and farther. _That's what it seemed for Vegeta nowadays. That woman, damn her what is happening to him?! Rescueing humans, mending their wounds, and caring for them? If someone had told him years ago he would be doing this, he'd kill them knowing they were mocking him. He, the Prince of Saiyans, the sole leader of a dead race, is stuck here under the roof of some genius, no worse..a human. Well..I wouldn't say stuck, he had the chance to leave, yet somewhere deep inside him, he dreaded, and didn't want to leave. What was there to leave for? Outter space held nothing but unwelcoming planets to whom he would bore and seek to destroy. No strong opponent to face. No army to tend to. Nothing. He had no companions, no allies, but he did have a purpose and a goal. Reaching to become Super Saiyan, and the best warrior this universe had ever seen. All that was left was pride from his misery cell.

That woman.

Bulma was her name...He was out seeking tranquility away from her voice, and away from that damned city. Ironically he sensed her. He knew her ki by memory having always sense her when she's outside the training room or the house. It suprised him sensing her at a place so far away from Capsule Corp, led alone when it seemed as if the Heavens were pouring outside.

He took off his training suite, and stepped into a warm shower. She irritated him with her weak emotions as she cried over some weakling that he could crush in seconds. He was nothing. Why do these humans persist on displaying such emotions towards one another? It made him sick! It just showed that they're weak, and revealed their weakness. Kakarott was a fool, but he did get one useful thing out of this marriage crap everyone talks about.

A **strong** son.

Though that brat was a half breed, he still possesed that strong warrior spirit saiyans had been known for. In order for the Saiyan race to continue, and flourish once again, an heir would have to be born. It would mean he.. he would have to have a son._A son...What nonsense_. He doesn't want a kid, let alone a half breed.

He stepped out, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. He found a couple of sweatpants Bulma had brought him days ago, and picked a black pair.

_Clash._

"What was that?" he said outloud as his head shot up. That woman's ki, it dropped..he hardly felt her.

He pulled a white shirt over his head, and stepped outside his room. "Woman. Where are you?" he said to the dark. Her Ki..it dwindled faintly, he could hardly trace it. He opened the door of her room seeing the light of the bathroom was turned on.

As he stepped closer, his acute hearing heard the slow running of water. When he opened the door, the water touched his bare feet. It was pouring over the white tub in which Bulma laid with her arms over the sides as she kneeled in it. Her head softly laid ontop of her bare arms, her face looked pale. Vegeta walked over to her, noticing her forehead was sweating, and a light tone of pink flushed her cheeks.

"Woman what the hell are you doing?" he said and touched her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, but she could barely speak. She breathed heavily as she spoke the only word," Vegeta..."

He didn't reply, just raised her not caring that she would wet him again. She had a dark blue tanktop that remained half dried. The bandages he once wrapped carefully around her slender legs now dangled soaked. He set her softly on her bed. _Look what you're doing now Vegeta, aiding a pathetic woman..what have you become?_

But just look at her..she seems so vulnerable, so innocent. He stroke her cheek with the back of his hand. _And so soft_. To know she's hurt, weak, and injured caused an alarm inside of him. He hadn't felt this way towards nobody, not to a single soul in this universe. Yet here he stood by a human, a mere woman, to whom annoyed him as he stayed under her hospitality. She seemed like any other human in this world with nothing significantly special about her. Yet to him.._she seemed so much more_...did it _seem_, or did it _feel_?

"Vegeta..what are you...!?" she suddenly sprang up.

"What the hell were you doing bathing you imbecile!?" he snapped.

"I needed a warm bath to wash out all the cold rainwater," she replied as she layed back down.

"Yes, get more wet than you already were. Seems to me you like water, and apparantly want to die by it," he said and stood up.

"Please stay.." she said in a sad tone of voice as she stared at him.

"Why should I."

Bulma stayed quiet, and didn't respond. Vegeta didn't wait any longer, and began to walk away.

"If you're leaving then so should I," she finally said.

"Suite yourself," he said without the bit of curiosity to where she would be going to.

"You're so cold Vegeta."

She began to remove the bandages that hid the bruises that painfully adorned her pale, porcelain legs. He stopped as to hear what else she had to say.

"I don't know why you are," she continued," I can understand why you used to be.. what I don't understand is why don't you try... to.." her words trailed off into silence.

He didn't want to hear her weak explanations or theories over him. What did she know about him? Nothing, just mere words that were told at her, **not **facts.

"You're wrong," he had cut her off and left her.

Bulma stayed there, thoughts still intact in her mind, yet they didn't seem to release from her mouth. She sighed, this wasn't going to easy. It was as if she was trying to break ice with a plastic knife. It would just bend and break, and that ice would just continue to stand alone and bitter.

* * *


	8. BreakUp

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ or ever shall.**

* * *

It's been three days since that incident. Bulma was sick with a cold, and her legs were still healing from the wreck she experienced. She wore short denim shorts since pants were uncomfortable over her bruised legs. She had only seen Vegeta a few times since that night where he left coldly. Her parents seem to have gone off on a trip suddenly, so now she was more alone than ever. The skies were cloudy once again, and it seemed the weather was going to continue throughout the week. She was relaxing in her living room reading over a science magazine when the doorbell rang. It was strange to hear the noise since her parents were out, and Vegeta never knocked. Nobody else had bothered visiting her, so this unexpected guest startled her.

"Yamcha?" she said as she saw him standing on the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Bulma!" he said cheerful as ever.

He stepped inside passing by her, not noticing her injuries. She stood there by the door, still looking at him like he was sort of alien being. Yamcha made himself comfortable in the outside patio they used to hang out by. _What the hell is he thinking?_

"Yamcha?" she said as if seeking the reason to why his sudden presence.

"Oh hey babe! Just thought I'd drop by, and say hi to the woman I adore," he answered.

"Thought? Nice, took you long enough," she said and sat across from him.

She stared at him, wandering into his face. He was handsome of course, but something about him was missing. She no longer felt attracted to him, he was just another cute guy. It's true she at one point had loved him with all her heart, and found him perfect in every way. Yet despite that fact, their love crumbled into lies and deceit. Yamcha stared back at her with his dark eyes.

" Something wrong? I couldn't visit..because I was busy, sorry," he apologized.

"Same old excuse huh Yamcha," she said without giving away she was incredibly pissed off in the inside. He had some real nerve to prance in here as if nothing had happened between the two. As if he was the happy prince doing a good deed by visiting his dear princess. Things were not a mile close to that reality. It's a fairytale she doesn't want to believe in. Fairytales are lies, and she's been living for far too long.

"Of course not, and you know that," he said acknowledging her serious tone of voice. Her face wasn't brightened with happiness, and her eyes didn't shimmer at the sight of his presence. Now they seemed cold, and almost normal. She had changed, and he didn't know why.

"Yamcha, don't think me a fool," she sternly replied.

"Woah babe, what's up? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he said as he stood up, and walked over to her in an attempted hug.

"No Yamcha," she coldly said and moved away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" he said looking at her.

She stood up, and walked by the fence that stood between her, and the grass that layed across. She gripped the cold rails of the steel fence. It was amazing how Yamcha thought her so stupid, ignoring the fact she held one of the most brilliant minds -if not the most- in this world. It was true, she was a sucker for love, it blinded her actually. No genius can escape that reality. What irritated her, was the fact that after every lie, she returned to him. Was it weakness, or love? Whichever it was, now it was just one clear thing, weakness. Such thing didn't appear in her vocabulary anymore, and Yamcha was surely out of the dictionary.

" Nothing is wrong with me Yamcha," she said," The very opposite actually. I finally realized that well.. I don't infact need you."

Yamcha's eyes widened, was this really Bulma speaking? "B-Bulma. What are you talking about?" he said almost giving out a chuckle. He walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder," You need me hun."

That was the crack that shattered the boulder Yamcha.

"Need you?" she repeated. She turned towards him," Ou contraire me chérie, it's not like that anymore." A wicked grin spread across her face as took his hand off her shoulder.

"Quit acting silly Bulma," Yamcha said ingnoring her self renovation," How 'bout a movie tonight. Just you and me huh?"

"How about now, and getting the hell out of here," she snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way all of a sudden!?"

Bulma was about to curse the hell out of him, when suddenly she sneezed. "Ugh crap.." she muttered and pushed him out of the way.

Like a puppy he followed her back into the building. "Are you okay?" he asked not knowing if he was going to get a yell or a 'no I'm fine hunny'.

"If you must know I'm sick, but I don't expect you to," she said and poured warm tea into her cup.

"Bulma, I don't understand why you're being such... well..uh, mean, to me," he ignorantly said," Why are you sick?"

She took a sip then spoke," I crashed, almost four days ago."

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?" he asked walked towards her.

She extended her hand, telling him to stop. He noticed the bandages on her legs, he looked up at her with wide eyes," Woah..must have been pretty bad.."

"Yes, but I managed to survive, thanks to.." she trailed off, not knowing if she should mention her unlikely hero, but nevertheless, Vegeta deserved to be recognized," Vegeta," she finished.

"Vegeta? Sure 'bout that? Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought," he continued with his mockery.

Bulma wanted to beat the crap out of her supposal boyfriend at this very point, yet she managed once again to maintain her temper. "Yamcha..I'm going to make this very clear," she said as she guided him to the door," You and I, we're not going to be joined by an and anymore. And incase your stupid brain doesn't get the fact straight."

She slapped him outside," You and I are OVER!!!!!" she screamed from her lungs.

"What!?" he said but his only answer was the shut of the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry Yamcha-Fans, but he had to act like an ignorant fool here, but then again, you wouldn' t be reading a B/V fanfic now would you?!**

**:D DON'T HATE ME. ;; Oh, and a very special Thankyou for all who have reviewed. You're awesome! You made Dani very happy. Promise to update soon!**

**xxxxxx**


	9. Breaking Ice, Not an Easy Task

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ or ever shall...wait..nah, it's never.**

**A/N: I finished this chapter before I returned to school from my two week break. I probably won't update so soon since homework will surely overflow on my free hours of imagination, but nevertheless, I will try my best to update soon and not get stoned by angry mobs. ;;**

* * *

Bulma's back was against the door. She had done it. Finally she wasn't with Yamcha, and what amazed her the most was that it didn't hurt as much as she imagined. Months back if she were to have ended their relationship, she'd befriend alchohol better than how she had these past weeks. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen where she poured more tea into her cup. Her head felt as if it were burning, the fever must have gone up with her anger. Possible? Who knows, the only thing she was certain of was that she needed to rid this fever off soon. A sneeze came over her almost knocking the antibiotics off her hand.She heard a laugh from across the room. Her head shot up, and spotted Vegeta standing by the door. 

"What are you laughing at wise guy," she said and turned away from him.

"Ironic isn't it woman," he said in his usual deep, husky voice," that you were so worked up about me getting sick that you yourself are sick."

"Not funny. You're ungrateful," she huffed.

"Ungrateful, seems to me I'm the last one to be grateful," he replied.

"I already told you thanks, and I'm not going to bow down and kiss your feet your _highness_," Bulma said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you to you stupid woman."

"Stupid? You want to go there Vegeta?!" Bulma's voice was increasing in volume.

"Whatever, you may be smart with your gadgets and metal junk, but out in the real world you wouldn't last ten minutes," he said and glared at her.

"You have some nerve!" Bulma yelled.

"No it's called confidence."

"More like arrogance!" she snapped and turned towards the sink to wash her cup.

Before she could reach over the handle she was suddenly pulled back and hit something strong and firm. _His chest_. Her eyes widened in confusion from the sudden jerk.

"You want to say that again!?" he said breathing down on her as he grasped her wrists tightly, but still allowed a bit of blood to circulate to her struggling fingers.

"Let go of me," she said staring into his onyx eyes.

"Not so confident are you now? Where did that attitude go princess?" he said as a slight smile came across his face.

"You think you're so tough with all your..stupid muscles and powers," Bulma said as she struggled to break away from his grasp," but there's more to a person than mere dominance!"

She managed to break away, but obviously he loosened his grip on her small wrists. He stood glaring at her, his teeth showing in anger as if he was going to bite.

"In this universe, that's what you need to survive. Wits aren't everything, you need power. You have to be able to interact with the two, use them to your advantage. You think any predator or enemy will have mercy on you? You think you can defend yourself with insults!?" he said keeping his voice steady without yelling as he continued," You don't know anything since you've only been in your little Earth all your life. You basically only have wits, but that's not going to defend you against any attack."

"Well I'll rather be smart than arrogant and cold like you!" Bulma yelled back," And I have seen the horrors that happened in Namek for your information, and I certainly know what kind of monster you were!"

The last words ringed into her ears, alarming her of what she had just said.

"What makes you think I'm not a monster anymore?" he said and walked towards her, pushing her body with his against the counter.

Bulma felt his body heat radiating into hers, this was certainly an awkward position to be in with him, but somehow it was no where near uncomfortable.

"Well.." her voice seemed to shake with his presence being so near. She swallowed, and tried to bring her voice back within control," If you still were, you would have destroyed this world, or ...harmed..me.."

_Her..What was she trying to say? _His thoughts wandered.

"Don't misinterpret my actions woman, I'm not going to melt into a puppy like that stupid boyfriend of yours and follow your every command. And I won't certainly befriend any of your stupid friends."

She tried to push him away, but he just stepped closer. She was going to be crushed against his weight, so she sat up on the counter, her feet dangling still against his hard body. Vegeta placed one hand flat on the counter on each side of her.

" We're not asking you to befriend us, if you don't want to it's alright. We just don't want you to be against us, and I know you're not," she replied softly.

" You don't know anything," he said looking back at her," for all you know I could kill you here and now."

"You wouldn't.." she said, her words she doubted, but hoped to believe," and Yamcha is not my boyfriend anymore," she added in an attempt to switch the terrifying subject away from the prince.

"Ha, and why not. Tired of using him for your selfish needs are you?"

Her change of subject seemed to have worked.

"I wasn't selfish," she said almost pouting. _Well at least not entirely._

"Don't come with me with that crap woman," he said.

"Even if I was, it wouldn't be my fault we ended it...well that I ended it," her voice hushed to a mere whisper as the thought re occured in her mind.

"And what would be the reason," he said in the tone that was more of a demand than a question. Truth was he was a bit curious to know why this blue-haired woman broke with her weakling fiance.

"He was unfaithful, a jerk..more than you, and a liar," the words trembled on her lips as water began to fill her sapphire eyes.

At that moment she wanted to flung her arms around Vegeta, and cry her sorrows out. She stopped however, all she would get was a push and a 'get off of me'. Besides the cold movement she would receive, it would just prove her weakness he always insulted her with.

Vegeta didn't respond, he knew she was to the point of crying. What was he to do in these kinds of situations? It was obvious he was never caught in these moments with anyone, especially a woman. He was about to walk back, away from the future tears that would spill from her eyes, when suddenly he felt a firm embrace. He felt her slender arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. She didn't weep however as he could have expected, there were no sobs.

She didn't care if he was to think her weak, he already knew it either way. She needed a hug, even if it was not to be returned. Somehow with all his coldness, he was the only one that she felt could give her a bit of relief from the sorrow she had experienced for far too long. Though he was to do nothing, and just stand there, or leave, touching him for seconds would ease her heart. _Why was she feeling this?_

He wanted to move, push her away and demand why she had felt the right to embrace him. Yet he couldn't, he was as they would call it, caught in the moment. He straightened his posture as his hands layed on his sides, not moving, and not knowing what to do. She felt so warm though, her arm were soft, and so was her hair. He felt the tiny pressure of her delicate face against his firm shoulder, her eyes were closed and she breathed lightly.

His pride however redeemed faster than his preference of having her there, and he pulled her back, not roughly or abruptly, but gently. Her eyes seemed to glisten, but without the threat of tears overflowing. She sure was beautiful with all the delicate features she had. Vegeta didn't look at her for long for he stepped back without a word, and walked away.

She sat there as sadness clung to her heart, but not with the deathchoke she was grown fond to. It was sad that his presence faded away, and she no longer felt him. Yet with sadness, and dissapointed, layed slight happiness knowing she had the few moments of being so close to him, and not receiving the cold neglection she was sure she'd receive.

The cold Prince may indeed melt with her care, just maybe a bit.

* * *

**A/N: Highly doubt it, even if she manages a bit, it'll be hard & sure as heck not easy, but she'll manage somehow. hehehe. :D**


	10. Attempts

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it BLA BLA BLA.**

**A/N: Thankyou for those who have replied so far! I added more to this chapter bit by bit. I apologize for taking so long to update. School is not lightening up the work. Well hope you enjoy this one, and review please.**

* * *

The next day was typically awkward for Vegeta. Bulma was acting strangely towards him. Of course strange in his mind would mean being kinder. He didn't know what this woman was planning, and his guard would not be down one instant against any of her plots. He had shown weakness, that's a fact he realized and loathed.

"Hey Vegeta," she heard Bulma say as he passed her making his way to the training room," Do you want some?" She held out a cake with a smile," My mom always baked so I picked up a few things, care to try?"

Vegeta looked at her, then the cake," No thanks," he said and stepped outside.

"But.. I baked it for you-I mean Us!" she said almost blushing.

"Cake? You think I'm interested in cake? I must train and become the supreme most powerful saiyan!" he yelled," I have no time to sit around at play tea party with you!"

She let out a sigh.

"Thought you'd say that, come check it out," she said placed the cake on the counter.

She walked ahead of him, and took out a capsule. She threw it several feet away from her as both watched it pop, revealing the grand structure.

"It's a new training room, you were messing up my other one. This one was built 50 times the capacity of the other, so try hard, but not too hard, to break and defeat the robots installed inside. They're much more difficult, and have faster maneveurs," she said tapping on the metal room.

"Seems you're not all about sweets," he replied.

"Course not, that's for my mom, I'm all about this," she said and smiled.

Hopefully he was pleased with this gift. She was just testing him, seeing how he would react if she showed him how chipper and merry she had felt. Baking cakes wasn't her specialty, she was more of a machines, capsules and research type of girl. Vegeta should have forseen this, and never have doubted her abilities and habits.

"This doesn't change anything, at least you proved you're not so close minded as the rest of these earthlings," he said and stepped inside.

"I don't even get a thanks?" she asked, but it was too late, he had already stepped inside.

She sighed," Figured it wasn't going to be this easy.."

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

It wasn't in Bulma's nature to give up so easily, and infact, she wasn't. It had been over a week now that she had tried to befriend the Saiyan. Not in any seductive way if you are pervertly thinking she was. She was curious to explore his mind, and find out about this mysterious Prince, beyond his cold nature. However these attempts were futile, and exhausted her patience.

Examples you may wonder? Here'd be a few:

Vegeta wasn't the type of person you would walk up to, and start a normal conversation -- not even small talk. Bulma was the type of woman which was used to be pampered, and hit on. With her charms she could make any guy blush, and kneel to her feet. This Saiyan however, was cold as ice. He didn't comment her when she tried to look more beautiful, or when she would make special food for him. It's was basically like looking as gorgeous as a Goddess infront of a blind man.

Vegeta noticed her different mood towards him. She looked so beautiful, more than usual. She'd pamper her hair, wear the little makeup she needed to look stunning, and her clothes seemed as if they required hours to decide to wear. He didn't, however, make it obvious that he spotted these new differences in her. What was her purpose? Was she trying to lure him? Enchant him? Charm him?

_Damn her_. These females were worst than witches, but without the hideous features and deathbounded spells. Her spells were against his will, and severed him. She charmed him, he'll give her that, she was far more beautiful than other women around here. She was what men would want, looks and brains.

It was this day Bulma brought the courage to talk to the Saiyan Prince. Speaking to him not of unimportant matters, but into more serious, deeper conversation. She had ordered dinner from a well known restaurant miles away that was known for its exquisite taste, and distinct manner. Bulma had personally asked Vegeta to dinner with her in the kitchen, a way of brightening up the mood in their dull lives. (Which they've both lived since they were alone.)

They ate quietly, nothing was heard but the clatter of plates and forks hitting the porcelain china. Bulma often glanced up to catch a glimpse of Vegeta. He was eating, his eyes blankly fixed on the plates that layed before him.

Bulma swallowed her food, took a sip of wine and spoke," So, Vegeta, I've been meaning to ask you something."

He didn't look up, or seemed to be alarmed from her question.

Seeing she had received no response, she continued," Would you want to..well.." her voice seemed to lose volume as she began to blush lightly," with me to um.."

" No thanks," he interrupted her without hearing the rest of her offer.

"But you didn't listen to the rest of my question."

"I don't need to," he said placing his fork down," I don't want to see, meet anyone in this place. I rather me on my own."

Bulma watched with fixed eyes as he stood, his eyes staring back on hers. His face held no expression, and sympathy for her was lost in those obsidian coloured eyes. She could have asked him to stay, or at least re-think his answer, but she knew the attempt would be useless.

"I understand," was all that escaped from her lips as her eyes lowered back to the table.

"You don't," he replied.

"Why are you always trying to act like the victim here?! Always you are!" she bursted out.

"Victim," he repeated," Is not a term I reffer to myself as, and for your sake, you shouldn't repeat that word to me ever again."

"You're always acting so distant! You don't appreciate anything!"

"I don't need to, because infact, I don't want to be involved with anyone, and I _don't _want to appreciate anything," his cold words crushed her heart.

" Being like that would never get you anywhere," she replied without looking at him.

"I don't plan or want to," he said.

"You need someone you know, and you're going to realize that sooner or later! You can't always rely on yourself!" she yelled as he walked outside, vanishing all her yells back to the wind.

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

Reffering back to my usual words, it wasn't in Bulma's nature to give up so easily. Perhaps 'give up' is not suitable. It was more like perceiving this effort futile, and the future a shady gloom. She had tried to remain close to him, asked to accompany her to places..yet she would always receive the same answer.

That night..she would so often remember that day. _Why was he so close to her? Why didn't he push her away like she thought he would? _What was wrong with him!

"Who does he think he is.." she mumbled as she layed on her stomach on her bed.

Her head rested on her arms as she looked out at the sky.

"He's so stubborn, and arrogant! He makes me so mad sometimes...that guy.." she continued speaking to herself," he's going to realize that no matter how much he pushes me away, I won't be leaving his side so quickly."

She rose to a sit up position, clamping her pillow close to her chest," Once Bulma Briefs wants someone, nothing is going to stop her from obtaining it. Even if that person is the Prince of Saiyans himself!"

* * *


	11. Listen In The Cold

**Disclaimer:**** DANI DOES NOT OWN DBZ SO DON'T COME WITH YOUR BABBLES ABOUT SUEING. [s/p? o.O;;;**

**A/N: This chapter contains a bit of Comedy. It's out of pure drunk-ness. (NOT mine if you suspect) Hope you enjoy, and I updated soon for those that wanted me too:)**

* * *

Bulma had made up her mind, and not a moment she thought of retreating. True it be that her feelings were unraveled from her heart, and were bare to the world to see.

"Vegeta.." she whispered to the night as she stood by her window, gazing once more to the stars.

She felt this sadness again. Yet last time was beacause of Yamcha's neglection and betrayal. There was no more liquour, no more bitter taste of sorrow in her mouth. She put her hand over her chest, as if to touch her heart. Yet the sadness had returned to her once more. His coldness hurt her.

It's as if she tried touching him, but the ice from his heart pierced through her skin, making her numb, cold and hurt. _Once again Bulma, you've fell to the wrong guy. _Her conscience spoke. She shook her head, it was useless again to bring herself down with self-pity.

Sure she had boosted her hopes with confidence that she would regain his attention, and make him notice her as the beatiful woman she was.Yet seeing through another perspective, she felt as if she was desperate, or just foolish. Whichever it was, one thing bothered her: not being able to confess her true feeling to this man of ice. _What would he say?! _The question suddenly shot into her mind. She'd never thought of this before. She had been struggling to seek some order in her wandering feelings.

Setting aside her doubts, and all the rollercoasters of feelings, she knew she had affection towards him. Maybe she was so down because he was so cold, not neccessarily mean, rude perhaps, but just cold. This type of neglection was different than from her previous relationship. At least there they were a couple. Here, they were nothing but two strangers living under one roof.

_**Strangers.**_

That word bothered her. How she wanted to be friends, and set that word aside to never use it with him. Loneliness...

_Perhaps..._ she thought, _a small drink would not do her bad in this situation_. She wasn't going to get drunk, but just drink bit of liquor to help her relax. Her night clothes still remain on her body. It was a simple tanktop with shorts. Nobody was downstairs, it was all quiet. She flicked the light on, realizing she didn't clean up after their _"dinner" _together earlier that night.

She brushed the food off the table, throwing the plates and silverware into the dishwasher. What a chore, and how she loathed it. The wine was in a top shelf by the china. Her mother had bought them, and had a grand collection for special occasions to use. This was one I suppose.

Bulma popped the bottle off, and poured it into a clear champagne glass. The flavour was so exquisite, and unique. It bursted into her tastebuds with full on flavour.

_Was this wrong of her?_

She couldn't help it.

What she predicted would be a short amount of time turned into an hour on non-stop drinking. She had finished two bottles of pure alchoholic wine, and was on her third one. It was an unsatiable feeling she felt towards it. It was getting really late, around 1:15 a.m. to be precise.

"That damn..Vegeta.." she murmered as she held her glass," thinks he's so great..with his stupid muscles and stupid..attitude...that baka.."

"What did you say?" she heard a voice from across the room.

Her eyes shot open, and her head spun around to see him entering, apparantly from training. He had a towel around his shoulders, his hair damp from the sweat. Bulma looked at him, then turned around to continue with her drinking.

"You're an imbecile," he insulted as he walked by her towards the sink.

"Hmph, that's all you can ever say Vegeta," she replied and took another sip," You and your...stupid insults, and your stupid hair..your stupid face..your stupid mouth.." she continued to say.

He splashed water into his face, and dried it with the towel. He ingored her, it was obvious this wasn't how Bulma usually acted.

"Have you been drinking," he said in his usual tone of voice.

Bulma placed the glass firmly on the table, making a few drops spill over.

"I..am _NOT _drinking, nor I am drunk," she said trying to stand and waving her finger at him.

Vegeta looked at her, her actions brought the curiousity out of him. She was not predictable at times. Why was she here, drinking alone, and at a time like this.

"And!" she suddenly said," Before you start getting all Mr. Smartass pants," she continued to move her index finger through the air as she deliberatley spoke," You can't be alone all the time."

It seemed as if either she was only honest, or obviously very drunk and speaking nonsense.

" You're speaking foolishly," he said and began to walk away.

"No, No..No..no," she repeated waving her finger from side to side as she stood in his way," You can't leave until you," she nudged him with her finger," listen to me," she pointed at herself.

"What are you talking about," he said looking at her as if she was some kind of stranger.

"You see Vegeta.. I told you before you are too rude and cold," she said looking at him," You don't _allow _people to get close to you," she continued with her hand motions.

He turned around to walk the opposite direction, leaving her babling to herself. He stepped outside, figuring she wouldn't want to come outside since it was close to freezing.

"Hey where did you go?!" she heard her yelling from within the building.

Vegeta shook his head. _What the hell is she doing?_ Perhaps today he might as well stay in the training room for his sake.

"Vegeta!" her yells became louder.

She opened the door, the cold rush of hair hit her warm, unbalanced body. Ignoring the cold however, she stepped outside barefoot (not such a good idea, perhaps she really was drunk) continuing on calling his name.

"I'm..not going to leave until I find you Mr. Saiyan friggin' Prince...," she as she tried keeping her balance on her unsteady legs.

The wounds had healed, but the cause of her unbalanced momentum was the high amount of alchohol she drank. He watched her beneath the tree, his arms folded infront of his chest, looking at the baka woman walking on the cold cement floor without any shoes.

"What is she planning.." he said under his breath.

He stepped out, walking towards her.

"There you are," she said," I need to tell you something Veg-Vegeta.."

"Get inside you idiot," he ordered.

"No!" she protested," I'm not going inside until you hear me out! Look! All you do is insult me, you think I'm an idiot because I drink don't you? Because I cry...b-because I drink..did I say that already..?"

Her facial expression suddenly became so innocent. She tilted her head to the side, and stared at him with those large, blue eyes that shined like precious stones beneath the moonlight.

"Baka... get inside, we'll talk inside just get inside," he continued to insist.

She shook her head," You need to listen, don't be so cold to be okay?"

Her voice sounded so soft, yet it could hardly be heard beneath the cold winds. He took notice her clothings were thin, and revealing. Unsuitable for such weather like this. Her arms shivered along with her legs, yet she didn't take notice, and continued to stare at him.

"Don't be cold, be friends..it's always better to be friends..," she tried walking with her unsteady legs, trip over them and fell," woah!" was her exclamation.

She fell with a loud thump against the concrete floor. Vegeta tried to catch her, but stopped himself. She sat on the floor, still looking up at him with those same eyes. He became uneasy, noticing her revealing cleavage.

"You are an idiot woman," he said and picked her arms up.

"No..I'm...not..." she tried responding, but her head felt a throbbing pain.

He picked up her legs, and carried her infront of him. He remembered she had complained last time for flunging her over his shoulder. She was not conscience anyways, but yet he felt like holding her like this. He returned back inside, her fragile body cold and shivering.

"You seem to like getting hurt," he said looking at her peaceful face," You either do it on purpose, unwillingly..or you really are foolish.."

He received no response, all that was heard was her gentle breathing against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: ****I tried making this heart-warming in a way. prances around happily It satisfied me, hopefully it did to you too. I couldn't help but continue from the last chapter. It's only going to get better, review please, and I will try updating ASAP. :)**


	12. Confessions of an Unlikely Bulma

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ, though it'd be awesome to, oh well a girl can dream. U.U;;**

**_A/N:_ Thankyou for all the reviews so far. I don't like keeping you waiting so on with it!**

**

* * *

**

Vegeta preffered her this way. She wasn't protesting, complaining, yelling or cursing at him. She just peacefully slept as he cradled her in his arms. Her aqua coloured hair dangled above his muscular arms, and her head gently rested against his chest. He looked at her, his face held no expression, yet his mind felt a whirl of emotions and thoughts.

Her lips were so perfectly shaped, and held that rich red colour. Her cheeks were flushed pink on her pale, porcelain white skin. _How could someone be so normal, yet look so unique? _It's a thought that bothered him.

Vegeta placed her softly on her bed, making sure she was in a comfortable position to sleep all night_. What a hangover she would feel tomorrow_, he thought. As he placed her body down, she suddenly jerked up. Their lips had touched for the first time. He was startled to receive this unforseen kiss.

He expected her to awake, start yelling as if she was going to die, and hit him several times, misunderstanding this incident. Yet he heard nothing escape from her lips.. those lips that were locked onto his. _How soft and warm they felt. _

Her eyes opened to see his obsidian coloured eyes that stared back into hers.

"Vegeta.." she whispered as she closed her eyes, laying back to the bed.

He couldn't respond, he lacked words.

She seemed to doze off again, perhaps she wasn't fully conscience, or that liquour did more damage than expected. Whichever it was, she mumbled words that were inaudible to Vegeta. She lifted her arms to embrace him, holding on tight.

"Woman get off," he said.

He could easily pull away, but jerking her off would not be suitable, or appropriate.

"No.." she replied, her eyes remained closed," I owe you a hug remember.."

Her voice was soft, and quiet seeming as if she was talking in her sleep.

"You don't owe me anything," he said as he clasped her hands to pull her away.

She protested, clinging on tighter, lifting her body up to a sitting position.

"No, no Vegeta," she whimpered, repeating no over again.

Her eyes opened once more, this time she seemed as if she had awakened from her short dream. She blinked several times, not knowing if she was still in a dream, or in this unusual reality.

"Don't push me away, don't act as if you don't like me," she said shaking her head slightly from side to side.

"You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying," he said, still holding onto her arms that remained wrapped around his waist.

"I do too, so don't..tell me what I do know or don't," she replied, apparantly she was still intoxicated with the alchohol.

"You act so childish woman it's irritating," he said taking her hands off of him.

Bulma giggled, making Vegeta raise a brow in confusion.

"I know, I know!" she said smiling," You do like me! Right?!Right!" she said as she kneeled closer to his face," admitt it."

" You're an idiot, you've had too much to drink," he repeated as he moved her away from him.

"Really? I don't feel like it, just a bit woozy, but that's about it," she led out another giggle.

He stood, but she clasped his hand without a word. He looked down at her, waiting for another protest before he pulled away, yet he received none.

"If you're going to leave," she finally said," then leave knowing that I like you..alot alot Mr. Saiyan friggin' Prince," she said with a smile," even with your stupid attitude."

"Baka.."

"No, Bulma's not a Baka!" she yelled," I am," she tried standing on her bed, letting go of his hand," a genius, I've got the looks, and brains heehee."

Her actions amazed him, in a negative way. She was so different in this way, honest, clumsy and idiotic. Hopefully she won't remember what foolish things she's saying in the morning, because if that was to be so, she'd act more strangely with embarrassment. Apparantly she didn't notice the kiss incident, which relieved him.

"Wait!" she yelled as she stuck out her hand," Don't go yet! Where are you going? Let's have a party, and get crazy ok-ok?!"

"I'm not here for parties," he said standing by the door.

" You're no fun, you're too uptight, but if you want to leave..." she said and hopped down from the bed," let me thankyou!"

"You don't need to-"

"I do! How many times have you helped me out Vegeta?" she said, paused to think then spoke" Four!? Four! I think! So should it be four hugs?" she placed a finger to her chin.

"No I don't-"

"Or one kiss!?" she said, pulling his face to hers for a kiss.

Her hands held part of his hair between her fingers. He didn't break the kiss, instead he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, walking towards her, making her walk back.

She stopped at the foot of the bed. He then placed a knee on firmly on it, proceeding with making her lean back slowly. Securing his grasp on her, he laid her down until her back rested on the bed. Her blue hair layed spread on the sheets. Bulma lifted her legs to wrap around his waist as she urged him closer for a deeper kiss.

Vegeta touched her thighs, placing them back down to return to the bed. His face then lifted, parting his lips away from hers. He placed a finger to her mouth, hushing her not to protest.

"Sleep tight Princess, try harder next time," he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

He stood, leaving her once again, but this time with a greater statisfaction.

* * *

_**A/N**:_ Ha! Ha! You thought something else didn't you! Well nah, this chapter wasn't going to be a lemon or stuff like that, remember the rating. Don't hate me, I'll make up for it by making it more interesting, lol. :)) 


	13. Insignificant?

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ.**

**A/N: ****I don't like displeasing people, so I try updating ASAP. :) I finished this a day ago, but the site's uploader wasn't working. My apologies, but blame the site :D jk.**

* * *

**2:34 P.M.**

Was the time Bulma finally seemed to regain conscienceness after last night. She awoke, apparantly sleeping on the opposite side of her bed, without any sheets to cover her aching body. Her neck seemed to hurt from the awkward position she slept all night. She rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the bathroom across the hallway.

Her image on the mirror wasn't so frightening as last times. Her hair was a mess, but her face didn't seem to have suffered much damage. She led out a yawn before splashing water to her face. What a headache she'd been feeling!

As she dried her face with a dry towel, she tried remembering what she'd done last night, lest we say today since it was in the early hours of the day. All that was drawn from her memory was drinking alone in the table downstairs. She wasn't sure how many bottles she'd drank, but she knew it was beyond two considering she dropped two on the floor.

Flashes of memories began to pierce her mind.

**Cold **air through her body.

**Calling **someone's name. **Searching **for someone.

The feeling of being **carried **by someone.. **cradled **by someone warm.

_Who was this? What was she remembering?!_

A **yell**, a **kiss**, an **embrace**...

"Oh Kami no.." she muttered as she stared at her image through the mirror.

Nobody was living with her except Vegeta, and by what she could remember..that person whom she must have kissed must have been him.

Her cheeks flushed bright red at the thought. She touched her lips with her fingers, muttering the word," Vegeta," once more as if to feeling the name familiar.

For a moment she remained silent, stressing to dig deeper into her subconscience, trying to pull more details from her dull memory. It seemed usless..was she really _that _drunk?!

Apparantly so.

What was she to do now?! First that incident of her sudden hug. Now this?! Did she sleep with him? What did she do? What did _**they **_do?

Questions poured as one followed the next. She was unable to answer, and it strained her mind from such effort. Her body ached, yet there wasn't a secure answer for what they had done, or might not have done.

Without waiting for more answers to trouble her, she ran downstairs, seeking Vegeta and answers. He was not in his room, nor was he downstairs. She checked the training room if it was being used, but the operation machine showed no sign of being occupied.

"Where are you Vegeta?" she asked as she continued to search.

It seemed as if he had left. Searching in the city or outside would seem rather usless considering he could be anywhere in the world at this moment. Perhaps waiting would suite best for now.

Patience.

That's not something she was too fond with. She returned inside, aiming to fix herself up. Her appetite seemed to wander with her memory. Not a single morsel of food touched her lips as she waited. All she digested were painkillers for the headache that throbbed in her mind.

Hours seemed to slip away slowly as she awaited for his return. The sun seemed to be setting, off into slumber to let the moon have her time to shine. It was close to seven when she heard someone enter. Her head raised up to see his figure stand before her.

"Vegeta.." she said as he began to walk upstairs.

He didn't respond, rather not noticing her laying on the couch.

"Vegeta!" she raised her voice, yet did not yell. She stood, walking over to him as he proceeded with escalading the stairs.

"What," he replied.

"I need to ask you!" was her half asked question.

He turned to face her, he steps above her. He looked at the worried-face woman who seemed to blush as she looked at him, yet her face seemed full with determination.

He awaited to hear her unanswered question.

She hesitated, but asked," Last night...well today..whatever..Did we...well I was um.." she seemed to murmur the words, not knowing how to properly ask such question.

_Oh screw this_.

"Did we do anything while I was..well drunk?!" It bursted out bluntly.

Vegeta was suprised at such an odd question, yet he remained without expression, and simply replied," No," before continuing towards his room.

"Wait!" she insisted and began to walk up," You have to tell me what happened!"

"Nothing I already told you," he said.

"That's not enough! I remember, not clearly, but I do remember..kissing you," the last words came out softly with insecureness.

"You were foolish, an idiot, you did rash things," he replied.

"You always seem to find a way to insult me don't you Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

So it was true, their incident involved more than just a hug.

"So..nothing happened between us right? A simple kiss right?" she repeated.

_A simple kiss_, he thought. It was more than that, but he did not allow for anything to go beyond that. She was not herself, and it was not him to take advantage of the situtation. The woman would not have done such thing anyways (or would she allow it) if she was in her normal state.

"A simple, insignificant kiss, yes," he assured.

"Insignificant..?" she repeated in a quiet tone.

" Yes. It meant nothing, so make nothing of it. It was a mistake. It does not change anything between us, nor will it ever," he replied calmly, yet the words seemed so harsh to her heart.

"Insignificant..." she stammered as he left into his room," Insignificant...it's what this all means to you..?"

* * *

**A/N**: **Awee poor Bulma. I'm listening to depressing songs..apparantly it affects my mood. The weather is so windy, and cold! Geez. Okay, update soon I promise. Review please. :)**

**[Special Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**


	14. Showing Her,Saiyan Prince

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own DBZ...yet! J/k NO! I do not own it.**

**A/N: ****I believe, this is the last chapter folks. Music helps to set the mood, and apparantly miracles sometimes happen. I tried making this a "touching" chapter, so yes, tell me so afterwards.**

* * *

Vegeta sat on his bed, his face looking at the ceiling. She was so foolish to think a mere kiss, or embrace could bring them closer, let alone return whatever feelings she felt for him.

_For him.._

He felt nothing. He knew she was just acting spoiled. Since she broke with her ex, she wanted someone else to toy with, and he wasn't going to allow her to make him her object of ridicule. A Saiyan Prince liking a mere earth woman. She was nothing.

_Nothing.._

And that will remain as nothing. He won't allow any feelings to interfere with his goals of power, and her puppy love would surely block his path of obtaining it.

Bulma stood in the middle of the hallway, unable to understand why he had said such cruel words. She might have been drunk, but at least she was honest. It was the only time she brought up her true feelings for him, though it could have been by the alchohol, but surely her heart had involvement.

Tears swelled in her eyes, she stopped herself from sobbing outloud. She wasn't going to allow him to hear her weep over him. He was selfish, ignorant and arrogant!

_I hate him!_

_Hate him? Or just hate how he is? _Her conscience asked.

"Hate.." she pronounced.

A word she felt awkward to say.

Perhaps she did hate his arrogance, yet she could not help but feel a flutter of bliss when seeing presence. Damn her for having these emotions for someone who did not deserve it.

"Vegeta!" she yelled with such force that her throat burned with the intensity.

His head sprang up to the sudden yell. _What did she want? Was she in trouble? _It was probably one of her stupid complaints. Either way, it'd better to find out now than have to hear it from her later.

He opened the door, expecting to see her with her arms crossed preparing to yell curses at him. He did however, found no one, the hall was empty. _This was no time to play games! _He cursed under his breath as he walked downstairs, angrily looking for the woman.

The sky soon darkened, it was in the late afternoon now. She seemed nowhere in sight, yet her ki was sensed within a short distance.

"Damn you woman what the hell do you want!" he yelled to make sure she heard.

"Vegeta..." her voice was heard from a distance.

He saw her kneeling by a tree, her head facing the ground whom she sat above. His vision centered on her. He walked over to her, and stoppd once he stood before her.

"Well what do you want?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Nothing...anymore.." she replied.

She stood, walked past him, making her way to the training room. He raised a brow,_ what was she to do_? She opened the door and stepped inside. Bulma pressed a few buttons, operating the shut down mode to initiate in several minutes. She grabbed a steel baton that was in one of the drawers.

"What are you to do woman," Vegeta said.

"Something I should have done a while ago Vegeta," she replied coldly.

She smashed the steel object against the computer screen, shattering it into pieces. Vegeta stared at her, unsure of what her intentions were.

"This, you see, is basically useless and fragile when the training mode is not on. That's how I'm able to break it, if you're wondering," she said as she continued to smash the computers.

"What are your intentions. Asking for more attention?"

She led out a chuckle," No more of that. I don't need it."

He grabbed her wrist, making the steel baton fall to the floor," Then what are you intending to do!" he sternly asked.

"I'm going to get rid of what I once thought was important to me," she replied and struggled to free her wrist from his grasp.

"By attempting to hurt your little tinker toys?" he mocked.

"No! This toy is what symbolized my effort to please you. I thought of you when building this. I spent hours on designing it, just for you. I didn't expect a thankyou, all I wanted was recognition from you."

Bulma violently tried to get away from his tight grip around her wrist. All efforts seemed useless.

"Yet you think by mere strength you're better!" she yelled as she glared at him," You think you're too good for anyone because of your birthright, because you're a prince. You think me lower than you."

"Perhaps it's because you are," he replied.

" I am not! Think what the hell you want Vegeta, I stopped caring!"

Tears unvoluntarily streamed down her cheeks," But for some damn reason I can't stop caring for you!"

The last words ringed into his ears, making him look away from her innocent eyes.

"And because of that I hated myself," she continued," I believed that somehow I could melt a bit of your bitterness away. Calm a bit of your anger towards everything. Heal part of your wounds that scarred your life after Frieza...but I guess I'm just insignificant."

" I didn't ask you to try. You couldn't either way, nobody can," he said as he loosened his grip," I didn't ask for you assistance, and I don't need anyone!"

"You do! You're hurt I know!" her voice trembled," I've been there before, I know how it feels to be betrayed, maybe not to the same degree as you, but I can understand."

"You cannot."

"I can try. I've given up on trying to melt that ice away from your heart. I never really tried because I was afraid. I was afraid of being alone after Yamcha. I felt as if there was nobody that could ever care for me, and for someone I could care for."

"So you're weeping over that scarred weakling afterall," he said disgusted.

"No!" she lunged forward to embrace him," It's not because of that scarred weakling I suffer! It's because my heart is burning for someone as cold as you!"

Tears began to flow heavier down her tear-streaked face. Her sapphire eyes shine with brilliance as the tears began to stain his shirt.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care, all I know is that I _love _you like I've loved no one else. Your coldness hurts me more than you can imagine! Not having you close fills my heart with anxiety and sorrow! I feel useless without you. I find no meaning in anything if I am unable to have you closeby. I'm not asking you to be by side, or to love me..just to allow me express this love, this damned love I feel for you.."

He held her in disbelief. She had poured her heart into his hands, fully conscience, and fully awake.

Someone..actually cared for the Saiyan Prince...

"I...," he failed to finish.

He believed she was just acting selfishly, trying to fufill her spoiled desires. Obtain a person to pass the time, help her forget her ignorant ex-boyfriend. She did not see him a brief passtime, she saw him as her _future_. The alchohol, he had beilieved, made her say all those foolish talks of loving him.

Yet she stood here, infront of him, clasping his body, crying... because of him.

_For him..._

"Tell me..," she began," I'm wrong Vegeta," her voice trembled as she continued to cry," Tell me that you do care a bit for me..that someday you will be able to correspond to this feeling..."

"Woman.." he lost his voice.

_What was he doing? _Here he stood speechless, dumbfounded, puzzled, suprised. Emotions whirled in his mind and body.

" I won't ask you to leave your pride, all I ask is to let someone be close to you. I don't want to see you pushing people away when they can help you. I don't want to see you lonely again. If someone that you cared wants you, I don't want your pride to stop you from being trully happy..even if it's not with me.."

Someone _he _cared for...

---------------------------

_Flashes of memories flooded his mind._

Her asking for help to open her door.

She looked so beautiful, and her body seemed of a goddess. Her curves were so defined, her face so softly outlined.

He then rememberd seeing the woman running, calling out names in the rain.

She looked so vulnerable, yet so beautiful though her body was drenched with rain and quivered at the harsh cold.

He had carried her back to safety, securing their return to where she'd be safe.

The image of her body half soaked in the hot bathwater, her body fragile clinging over the sides of the tub, burning with fever.

What he wanted at the moment was to make the fever dissapear, and for her to open those sapphire eyes so he could see them.

Her body intoxicated with alchohol, yet she defied the cold weather to find him.

He wanted to embrace her cold body, clinging to share his warmth.

---------------------------

"Bulma..." he had finally spoke her name.

Her watery eyes widened at her name, he had pronounced _her _name...

"Vegeta..."

"My pride won't stop me from being with the person I care for," he said and stroked her cheek.

" I love you..." she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.

" Seems I feel the same woman, this remains here, for your ears only.." he softly replied," I love you as well..."

The words charmed her heart, filling it with joy, merriment, hope and happiness. How could those few words bring her world from dull gray to bright, fluorescent colours!?

"For mine only, rest assure.." she repeated," You'd showed me Saiyan Prince.. frozen hearts can be melted by care and love..."

"By love..." he echoed as he pressed her closer, taking in another sweet kiss from her beloved lips...

**-Thee End.**

* * *

**A/N**: **DAMN! It's over. :) Review & Let me know what you feel. **


End file.
